Stockholm Syndrome
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Stockholm Syndrome: A mental disease where a captive falls for his or her captor, its unpleasant and messes you up inside. But the bad thing was... I saw it right in front of my eyes. Present for OpheliaRamirez


**Stockholm Syndrome.**

**Summery:** **There was no need for Bridgette to be charmed like the other girls, she was captured and trapped in a spiral of feelings for the one, the only, Alejandro.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Total Drama, then it would be so much more different than what it was.**

**A Note:** **I'm back with another one of my Christmas Presents one shots! This time it's for OpheliaRamirez, she guessed one of the songs correctly on my 'A Christmas Wish' story.**

**Now, she requested that I did a one shot for Bridgette and Alejandro (Or Evil-andro as she put it in her review!) So, I'm was pretty excited about writing this, my basis for this story was of course the mental disease, Stockholm Syndrome, those who don't know what it is…believe me I'm sure you will after this!**

**This fic follows the events of World Tour, up until Bridgette gets booted off.**

**Also, this story will be narrated by someone, who is it? Well you can make up your own minds about that, I have my views, on who it is, but I have not let this influence the story, it is up to you!**

**A quick warning, there are some very strong themes in this fic, along the lines of rape, strong language and sexual abuse, if you don't like it then this fic might not be for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome, a powerful mental disease that occurs in a persons mind after they have been imprisoned by someone for a long time, it forces the captive to believe that he or she is in love with their captor.

It's a horrible thing to see happen to someone, the first stage of it is the capture, the main cause being abduction, or simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time. The captor advances on its Prey and closes in on their evil plan to succumb the prey.

Stage two, the reason why the captive falls in love with the captor, this is normally caused by something along the lines of sexual abuse, or rape. The power of this force is too strong for the captive to deal with, thus taking them into the stages of 'Stockholm Syndrome'.

Stage Three, the final stage, where the captive finally realizes these feelings for their captive, the love takes over and the captive can only see good and nothing but good in that persons eyes.

It's a nasty mental disorder that can really fuck a person up, however its something that not many people know about, its barely on the news, in papers and there is certainly not a charity for it, I mean, why would there be? Helping the emotionally scarred because they've fallen in love with someone who screwed up their minds?

You must be wondering why I'm telling you this…well its because I _saw_ it, I saw the effects of Stockholm Syndrome take over some girl, she was a good girl, she followed the rules, she had a loving boyfriend who cared for her, still none of that could save her from the fall that caused her hurt.

That girl was Bridgette.

I have to say, the symptoms were nothing like the Stockholm Syndrome I know, but still, the signs were there, she fell for someone, and she fell hard at that.

She fell for evil; she fell for lust and sex. And that evil was formed in the name Alejandro.

Needless to say I tried to stop her, we all tried, but the effects were too strong for us to deal with, Alejandro appeared, just as sexy and hot as he was, none of the girls could withstand him, and it was just such a shame that Bridgette fell as hard as she did.

The thing is, he knew it was going to be her, if there was one girl that would fall for him then it was always going to be her, she was weak, she was away from her boyfriend and she was torn up inside.

I saw it coming; the two of them couldn't leave each other alone, when Chris brought up the idea of that stupid song challenge they sung together, he followed her around like a hawk, and oddly enough, she seemed to like it.

I tried to warn her, I really did, but she shook me off, she just said that he was being friendly and there was no way that she would fall for him because she had Geoff.

Boy, where was Geoff when you needed him?

Well, I'll tell you where he was, he was watching back at home on TV, his hands curling into fists every time he saw both of them on screen together, he knew that she would never cheat on him, but there was only so much that his trust could go.

Bridgette knew full well that Geoff would be watching, they were in love so of course he would be watching to see how his girlfriend got on, but whenever Alejandro was around, she just seemed to forget him.

The worst part about that first day on that plan was seeing her fall into his lap after a sudden jerk on the plane, she fell completely accidentally of course, but she refused to move of his lap.

"Senorita, are you ok?"

"Is the Earth moving?"

I could see it her in eyes, the adoring way she stared back up at him, her eyes could only see good in his so I don't blame her for not seeing the pure evil that clouded his own eyes.

He was a user, and unfortunately for our little surfer chick, she was going to find out the hard way that Alejandro was out for himself…and only himself.

It didn't stop there, oh no! He followed her when we arrived in Egypt; he offered to carry her up the pyramid, what a show off! So he did, he carried her and Lindsay up the pyramid, I wanted to slap her silly and scream at her 'can't you see what he's doing to you, you stupid girl?' but no, I watched. I watched her as she brought him down the pyramid on the challenge, he was clinging hold of her waist all the way down, only I could see his hand slip briefly onto her behind for a few seconds, she didn't even notice herself.

It wasn't until we were back on the plane when I noticed the true effects of he syndrome take over, I was in the queue for the confessional cam, I was next in the queue while Bridgette was in there and I have to admit that curiosity took over and I ended up pressing my ear up to the door to hear her words.

"Geoff, ok, I know…maybe it looks bad but I want you to know that I was not swooning over Alejandro, it was just the heat! I just want to run my fingers through your thick, dark – BLONDE! Blonde hair!"

Needless to say I was shocked, she was falling for him, stage one was complete and it was only a short jump to the danger zone, stage two.

I tried to keep an eye on her; all the way through Japan I had a sly eye on her making sure she did nothing stupid, but shockingly enough the other girls seemed to be a bad influence on her two, I caught most of them swooning over Alejandro just because he got a little cuddly with a panda! Big deal! You see Zoo keepers doing the same thing and you don't go completely gaga over them?

Remember what I said about stage two being around the corner, well it was!

We arrived at Yukon, it was freezing, most of the girls huddled around Alejandro to keep warm, and I noticed her staring at him, the look of lust was clouding her eyes, and I could tell that stage two was sinking in.

I wanted to stop her, I tried to stop her!

I wish I tried harder…because stage two soon sunk in when I saw from a distance Bridgette trip and fall on top of Alejandro, it could have easily been avoided by Alejandro was having none of that, they're lips hung a mere two inches away from each other, she was about to pull away, I could tell, but he refused and the gap was closed between them, sealing both the kiss and stage two.

She was under.

I tried to eavesdrop to the two, I tried to here their conversation, but it was too muffled for me to hear, Bridgette looked ashamed in herself, but that look seemed to disappear when Alejandro started to charm her again.

It was frightening, this really was a case of Stockholm Syndrome, but Bridgette couldn't bring herself out of it.

Alejandro was mind raping her.

Of course, things didn't work out for Bridgette, I saw Alejandro later on trying to kiss her again, however he tricked her and she ended up getting attached to a pole, he left her alone, cold, and without any sense of dignity.

It was shocking seeing her like this, and sure enough her team found this behaviour disgusting and voted her off, I watched in horror as Bridgette fell to her doom, the pole still attached to her tongue as she screamed out that Alejandro was evil as she fell.

I knew he was evil; it was all too late for her, however.

When I found out that Bridgette had been kicked off the plane, I wasn't surprised, she had been taken over by this power and getting voted out seemed to have shaken her senses and made her see the light, bit of a shame really, if only she noticed sooner who much of a snake Alejandro truly was.

I have no idea where she is now, or whether things worked out for her and Geoff, if something like that happened to me then I would not be willing to forgive Bridgette at all.

Maybe that was just me, but hey, maybe if Bridgette had done some research like me then none of this would have happened.

I am of course a little wary of that guy now, Bridgette was the first real case on this competition, it was only a short matter of time before he moved onto the next target, and they suffered them same dreadful fate as Bridgette.

I only hoped that he stayed well away from me, the bad thing is, denial can lure you in, just as much as attraction.

You don't believe me, do you? Well, maybe you should look back on Bridgette's attraction for Alejandro and see for yourself, and maybe after reading this, you yourself will be careful of him, he could be anywhere, waiting for his next target, and just like Bridgette, he will swoop down and capture.

* * *

_**I won't stand in your way  
let your hatred grow  
and she'll scream  
and she'll shout  
and she'll pray  
and she had a name  
yeah she had a name…**_

* * *

**End! What did you all think? Let me know, I know it's a little different than my normal writing, but I quite liked it.**

**By the way the song lyrics for the last part were from the song 'Stockholm Syndrome' by Muse, a good song!**

**Also, let me know on who you think narrated this story? I have my incline but I don't want to say because it will sway your views on the story, but let me know of your views and maybe I'll let slide!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
